Rose Tyler
by yeknodelttil
Summary: SET DURING 4x01. Sometimes television parallels life with its similarities but it's also important to remember its differences as well. Vlad/Erin COMPLETE


**Rose Tyler**

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan_

_Spoilers: 4x01 The Good, The Bad and The Undead_

_Summary: SET DURING 4x01. Sometimes television parallels life with its similarities but it's also important to remember its differences as well. Vlad/Erin_

_A/N: One thing struck me on today's YD and it's something I've been thinking about for a while. It links with a Doctor Who episode (back when David Tennant was still Doctor and when Young Dracula first began – I feel old), it snapped to the front of my mind and I just couldn't shake it until I'd typed it._

_Please let me know what you think._

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It was in times like these she felt like Rose Tyler.

In love with a man who would never age, would never wither, would never decay.

She would.

Rose Tyler, in love with the Doctor. A human girl in love with an alien – a Time Lord – who loved her back just as much and with his whole hearts.

He was almost immortal, she wasn't.

He'd watch her age then die, then he'd be forced to carry on without her.

It drew parallels to her own life.

Erin Noble in love with Vladimir Dracula.

Erin was a mortal slayer completely in love with an immortal vampire.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

She didn't know how long she stared at the ceiling for, looking at the speck of peeling wallpaper up there that always seemed to annoy her… at least until she found herself being distracted. Although this time there weren't any distractions. She wondered what that wallpaper had been witness to in its time, what horrors or delights it had seen.

She reached out with her hand towards it before groaning and dropping it back down. Her fingers collided with something firm and she couldn't help the grin that crossed her face.

Erin twisted herself around in the coffin, raising herself up to look down at Vlad. He'd look like this for centuries, he wouldn't age the way she would. He'd watch her age and die, just because she was terrified of becoming like him and he was terrified of her becoming one of them.

If he bit her the loyalty bite would take effect although Ryan had combatted that with what he'd said to Ingrid.

His eyes snapped open, making her jump as the filtering light sparkled on his pupils. The darkness made them look jet black. Others were terrified when his eyes became that colour but she never had been.

"Hey." He mumbled, his throat thick with sleep. He ran a hand across his face trying to wake himself up further. Fear gripped him, Erin was never usually awake like this. "You okay?" He ran a hand slowly up her arm to her neck before tangling his fingers in her mussed hair.

Erin mimicked his actions, running her fingers across his forehead smoothing down his hair, mussed from their activities. "Yeah." She lied, "Just worried about the football match tomorrow." She tried to smile reassuringly. The thought of the football match was enough to make her panic alone. He caught her free hand in his and brought it to his chest like he'd done hours before, he tightened his fingers around hers.

"Erin?" He questioned lightly, he knew her too well, he knew something was bothering her. He pushed himself up in the coffin. Erin was forced into a sitting position, choosing to kneel at his side. It was uncomfortable but she'd manage.

She didn't want to bring up what she thought about Rose Tyler, she doubted he would get the reference.

She knew he wanted an answer. She couldn't bring her eyes up to his, she felt guilty about bringing it up again. "What your Dad said…"

"Not again." He sighed, he gripped her bare shoulder's lightly feeling the warmth of her skin seep into his colder skin. "I thought we'd dealt with that earlier?" He'd given her a cheesy line and Erin had laughed, everything had seemed normal until their lifespans had been brought up, then he'd mentioned that what was important was now. "Erin I know you'll age but I love you. I don't care what you look like."

He couldn't promise that, "You say that now but…"

This wasn't vanity; she truly was scared his feelings for her would change as she aged. "Erin I don't care about how you look." He repeated, "I've seen you with short hair, with a 'bite mark', as a slayer, crying, ill, looking like a mess… I won't see you any different as you grow older. You'll still be the Erin I know. I love you, just trust me."

She leaned forward and rested her head against his. "I love you too." She pulled back, "If I ever wanted to…" She gestured with her hand to her neck. Her hand shook fiercely as she did so.

Vlad stroked her cheek, "We'll cross that when we come to it." He pulled her down on top of him, kissing her lips tenderly. She braced her hands on his shoulders, her forearms resting on his chest. Erin tipped her head letting him kiss her easier, their tongues lazily brushed against each other. Erin shuddered as a thrill raced through her, the same thrill was always there when he kissed her and she didn't want to lose that. Vlad pulled back remembering that she had to breathe. "I'm serious Erin, live for today. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow."

That was meant in more ways than one.

Erin nodded before leaning into him, giggling as he rolled her underneath him before sighing as his hands explored her skin.

She could worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It was important that she reminded herself that while her life was similar to Rose Tyler's there were differences. The key one was that Vlad had started a relationship with her even though he knew how it would end.

The Doctor had never done that, the Doctor had wasted the precious time he'd had with Rose by keeping her at arm's length.

Unlike Rose Tyler she would have today and every day for the rest of her life with him. A man who wouldn't age. He wouldn't hold himself back from her because he was terrified of what the end would mean.

Vlad wasn't keeping them apart. He wanted to spend every free moment he had with her.

Vlad loved her just as much as she loved him.

Sometime television drew parallels to life but while it had its similarities it also had its differences.

They weren't the Doctor and Rose.

They had their own stories to tell.

This was her life.

Not Rose Tyler's.

THE END

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._


End file.
